Just Desserts
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: The heat in my belly intensifies and I'm already aware there was something added to that drink. Still, it's fun to see how far he'll let me go before he takes the reigns.


The heat crawls through me, starting with my toes. I try to ignore it, though it only persists annoyingly, traveling up my legs and settling low in my belly. I frown at the heat, only to set my pen down. "Sebastian!" I call out, resisting the urge to tear at my collar.

The door opens and he enters, the epitome of grace and sophistication... What a joke! "Yes, My Lord?" he asks, tilting his head minutely when he sees my flushed face. "Are you alright?"

"No, I bloody well am not alright! I'm too hot! I want something cool to drink," I tell him, frowning. Is he that ignorant?

He sighs and bows. "Yes, My Lord." he says before he exits the room again. I smirk, wondering what he'll make this time.

I frown at the cake that's sitting, still untouched, on the edge of my desk. With all the air that doesn't befit a former Earl, I reach my hand out and swipe at the frosting on top of it before bringing it to my lips and licking it away. My eyes darken slightly as I imagine licking this sweet cream from Sebastian's very being. I smirk to myself. "Sebastian!" I call out again.

Sebastian, once again, enters, looking slightly exasperated. "Your drink isn't ready, My Lord." he tells me.

"I'm well aware of that, or you would've brought it by now." I reply easily. "Bring the rest of the icing you used on this cake. It makes a much better snack than the cake,"

His eyebrow twitches but he gives a bow and leaves momentarily, returning with the bowl. "Would you like a spoon to go with it?" he asks sarcastically, though his eyes follow my hand as I lift it and press it into the bowl of half-melted icing.

I lift it up, uncaring that it drips onto the carpet and my clothing. Why should I care? I didn't have to take care of it. With a smirk that manages to make my eyes turn a brilliant red before the left fades back to blue, I bring my hand to my lips and begin licking the vanilla cream from my hand. "Sebastian, I still want my drink," I tell him before sucking at a fingertip.

He adverts his hungry gaze and bows before leaving the room, and me with my confection. I smirk more to myself once he's out of the room, licking my hand clean. It's a game, you see, to see how far I can push him before he finally pushes back—or pushes me down onto the desk. Either way.

I'm too lost in my world to see him enter again, holding a silver tray with a tall glass on it. It looks like a milkshake but it seems different than a milkshake. I raise a brow at him, as if instructing him to go on about his speech for "the treat of the day".

He smirks. "It's a drink I've seen the humans make recently, Young Master. Normally, it would require coffee, but in lieu of your tastes, I thought that a chocolate would suit your pallet better. It's called a Big Train and is made with-"

"I understand, Sebastian," I tell him, cutting his speech off. He sighs and sets the glass down in front of me. I swipe my finger through the whipped cream he's added to the top of it, licking it from my finger coyly before leading the straw to my mouth with my tongue and taking a rather long drink. I sigh in relief as I feel some of the heat inside of me dissipate just a little. I look over at him to see the slight moisture collecting at his neck and chuckle. I pull the straw from my lips and beckon him closer, offering the drink up to him. He's surprised, but takes a drink, his eyes dancing. It's just about as 'lovey-dovey' as we get. I pull the drink away when it's about half gone and resume slurping it up.

Before I know it, the drink is gone and I inwardly frown when the heat returns, twice as bad as before. "Kneel in front of me," I tell him as I set the empty glass to the side. It doesn't take more than a few heartbeats for him to do as I command. I slide the bowl of frosting closer to the edge, only to 'accidentally' tip it over onto him, my eyes glinting as it soaks through his jacket, vest, and shirt to his skin.

The heat in my belly intensifies and I'm already aware there was something added to that drink. Still, it's fun to see how far he'll let me go before he takes the reigns.

Pushing him onto his back with my foot and slowly crawling over him, I begin licking the sticky, sweet mess from his skin, sucking here and there. He tenses and shivers under me, and I wonder if he's holding back for my sake, or for his own curiosity. I don't really care enough to pursue the question with a verbal one as I tear his jacket open, followed closely by the vest and soaked shirt under it. They're but shreds left hanging on his form and he sighs in slight annoyance, though his eyes are glowing at my small show of dominance.

"This icing tastes better when it's on you instead of that sponge you tried to feed me," I tell him, licking down to a nipple and biting hard enough to draw blood to the surface. He arches up, gritting his teeth to hold back a groan of pleasure. I smirk again, licking the droplets of blood away from his chest and move further down once I'm sure he's cleaned up.

"Young Master," he murmurs, pressing the top half of his body up and propping himself up on his elbows to watch as I fumble slightly with his belt and the clasp of his pants. He props one leg up once his pants are pulled down enough to free his straining cock. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish,"

I raise an eyebrow as I look up at him. "Who are you to order me around?" I ask him, even as I take his cock in my hand and give it a teasing stroke. He shivers slightly, red eyes glowing a bit in warning. I blatantly ignore the look as I swipe my finger along the leaking tip before bringing the liquid to my lips. "Hm... Even better than that icing... And I am feeling rather hungry," I murmur to myself, fully aware he can hear me. I move down and swallow him down whole. Years upon years of practice has made this feat possible, and I wouldn't suggest it to anyone else.

"Ciel!" he gasps in surprise, and I want to chuckle, however my throat is preoccupied. I move my head slowly, torturing him just as the drug he slipped into my drink is torturing me. His fingers slide into my hair, holding my head in place as he thrusts up. I constrict my throat around him, making it a tighter passage, though I have to pull back when he doesn't pull out, though my mouth and throat are soon full of his own 'icing'.

I jerk my head back fast enough that some slips down my chin to trickle down my neck and chest while he empties the rest onto my face. Coughing, I glare at him, even as I feel the wet spot forming in my pants from my own smaller orgasm. It isn't enough to deter me, just enough to give some relief from the _heat_ that's all around me.

He chuckles breathlessly, dragging me up to straddle his hips as he pushes himself into a sitting position. I swallow thickly when his eyes trail over my form, before he leans down to lick some of his semen from my cheek. "How are you still a messy eater after all these years?" he teases lightly, eyes flashing. "It's my duty as your lover to keep you clean at all times, isn't it?" he asks before he captures my lips in his.

I think this is the best dessert, but don't let him know that.


End file.
